Thinking of You
by AwesomeGirl145
Summary: Ally has had a thing for Austin for a while, does Austin feel the same way? What happens when Austin almost kisses her? To think this all started with a guitar-pick necklace...
1. Chapter 1: The Necklace

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I knoooooow, I haven't written in a long ass time AGAIN, but only because I don't have many ideas to act on, I barely even thought of THIS! And even in this there's not much, but hopefully with all of your guys support and ideas I can get back on track to writing again! This** story** is going to be like a little project. I already know what to do for the second chapter but after that I'm going to need EVERYONES ideas to continue this story! I need thoughts, and I need 'em quick! So, whatever your idea is, LET ME KNOW! I'd love to hear it! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! And now on to the story...**

T'was just a normal day at Marino High School, each different social clique was gossiping about the others. The teachers were walking by with their usual stiffness and sophistication. A stranger or two was casually bumping into me in the hallway and apologizing every now and then. Everything was as normal as could be.

When I got to my locker, I quickly put in the combo and grabbed my History textbook. I tensed when a pair of muscular arms snaked around my waist, but relaxed as out of the corner of my eye I noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair. Austin rested his head on top of mine, silently mocking my shortness in comparison to him, and pulled me backwards into him.

"I can't believe you kept it... I thought you'd throw it away right after the party." Austin said, removing a hand from my waist and gliding it over the guitar-pick necklace dangling on the inside door of my locker. I smiled.

"Why would I ever do that? You gave it to me for my birthday! And I know how much it means to you! I would never think of throwing something that means so much to you AND me away!" I squeezed his arm reassuringly.

Suddenly, Austin whipped me around so that I would be fully face-to-face with him. With a huge goofy grin on his face, he took the necklace off of my locker door and inspected it.

"Why don't you wear it?" He asked with a slight pout in his lip. I giggled and tapped his nose, admiring his cuteness.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna lose it! I don't know what I would do if I did..." I replied, biting my lip to keep from frowning at the possibility of losing Austin's necklace. He chuckled lightly.

"You really do like it huh?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. "I'm sure you won't lose it if you wore it for a day, Alls. Here."

Austin carefully undid the necklace and turned me around, his hands brushed my hair over my shoulder and I had to close my eyes to keep from shivering at his touch. He brought the necklace over and behind my head and clasped it together. I quickly turned around and found Austin looking at me with his famous lopsided grin.

"It looks sooooooo much better on you." I blush and look down. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to meet his eyes. "You realize your blushing just makes you even MORE attractive right? If that was even possible." I go from pink to red at his words and he chuckles, kissing the tip of my nose and shooting electricity through my body.

And in a shift Austin's features changed, his smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed. He grasps one of my cheeks in his hand, cautiously brushing it with his thumb and making me weak in the knees. He leans in close, and I hold my breath in anticipation-

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell goes off, and Austin jumps back. I grasp the back of my neck, trying to regain my composure. Austin does the same. Just as I'm about to ask what was about to happen-

"Gotta go Alls, bye!" I see Austin running down the halls as fast as he can, running into a few people in the process.

I sighed, disappointed, silently cursed the bell and walked with a heavy heart to my History class.

**A/N: I know it's REALLY short but that is EXACTLY why I need your guys' help. Leave me a review of your ideas or even PM me! The next chapter will be posted later today or early tomorrow! Thank you guys! I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Texting

**A/N: Here's the next chappie for you guys! I realized the last one didn't really include Ally's emotions so I'm going to try and focus on them in this one. On with the story...**

I. Was. SO CLOSE!

If I moved forward an inch I could've grazed his lips at least!

Jesus, I wanted him, and I wanted him bad.

And it actually looked like he wanted me too, I mean, he did initiate it in the first place...

But that's idiotic! Why would he run away if he wanted it so badly?

Ugh. Boys.

I took my seat in History and opened my textbook to a random page, the bell had just rung and my teacher, Mr. Bates, was already droning on about the Great Depression. Mr Bates is a seventy-something Caucasian man with snowy hair and has skin as wrinkled as an old library book. He doesn't care if you listen to him or not as long as you ace his tests. I whip out my phone and create a new text.

_To Austin_

_From Ally:_

_Hi._

Sent. Jesus Ally you couldn't think of anything better then hi? Your pathetic! You might as well not even sent him anything! But for some reason I wanted to talk to him, to understand what was happening between us. My phone buzzed.

_To Ally_

_From Austin:_

_:O Goody two shoes Ally Dawson texting during class? Such a bad girl Ally ;)_

My heart fluttered at his text and my face flushed. I flushed even more as I remembered his earlier comment regarding how I 'look more attractive when I blush'. My fingers quickly glided over the keys.

_To Austin_

_From Ally:_

_I'm in Bates class right now, you know he doesn't give a rats ass what we do. What about you huh? How are you able to text during class?_

_To Ally_

_From Austin:_

_Ooooooo! Ally is cussing now! I likey, I likey VERY much ;) And for YOUR informacíon! I am in Gym class right now! I was shoved on the ground by a person on the other team and hurt my shoulder_

I bit my lip thinking about shirtless, sweaty Austin playing basketball and used all of my strength to keep back a groan.

_To Austin_

_From Ally:_

_Aweeee! Are you okay!? Is it bruised? Are you at the nurse right now? You should be lying down and getting better! I don't want you to be hurting all day!_

_To Ally_

_From Austin:_

_Now that you mention it... I think you could make it better. Perhaps... A kiss? ;)_

My breath hitched. So now we are switching to that topic are we? Well, I guess it's time to use all the tricks Trish taught me on flirting, game on.

_To Austin_

_From Ally:_

_Hmmmm, I don't think you deserve my kisses... Is your shoulder really that bad? If so, I MAY think about it ;)_

I waited a few minutes for Austin's next text.

_To Ally_

_From Austin:_

_Yes! This pain is unbearable! Please Ally, Please! I really need that kiss!_

My stomach did flips as I noticed he didn't mention his shoulder anymore... But that he was in pain just in general... Maybe he was still talking about his shoulder and I'm just making something out of nothing...

_To Austin_

_From Ally:_

_Meet me in the music room in five minutes, I'm gonna ask Mr. Bates if I can 'use the bathroom'_

I put my phone in my pocket and hastily asked Mr. Bates to use the bathroom, he murmered a 'go ahead' and I jogged to the music room. Halfway there, I checked my phone to see that Austin responded.

_To Ally_

_From Austin:_

_Looking forward to it ;)_

**A/N: Sooooooo? What do you guys think? Next chapter may be up today aswell but probably not till later, I'm in a writing mood today so I'll probably keep going :D and remember guys, I NEED YOUR IDEAS! I NEEEEEED THEM! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shoulders

**A/N: Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! And may I just say HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope every single one of you has a great day today! Now, on with the story...**

Where is he? Mr. Bates will start suspecting things soon! If I don't get back fast he could-

My thought process is interrupted as the blonde pop-star himself struts inside the music room. I storm up to him.

"Where have you been! It's already been five minutes and I can't risk getting detention JUST because-" he pushes me against the wall, blocking me in with both of his hands on either side of my head. I try to regain my composure.

"Y-your shoulder seems f-fine..." I stutter out, failing to sound confident, Austin smiles and leans **in** so our foreheads are touching.

"It's feeling better now, but there is something else." He takes one of his hands and points it at his bottom lip, you can barely make out a tiny dot of blood from his microscopic wound.

"You, w-want me to.. K-kiss it better?" I once again stutter. He smiles.

"You have no idea what you do to me Ally," he looks down at my lips and gently glides his thumb over the bottom one, making me shiver in excitement, "you drive me insane. It's been fucking agony to act like you don't affect me, you have no idea. Everything about you, it's flawless. Your innocence, your eyes, your lips... How can you be so beautiful?" He says the last comment under his breath, as if he was asking himself. My cheeks are now no doubt flushed with crimson.

"Austin..." I whisper, cupping his cheeks, wanting him closer. He pushes his body flat against mine and leans in.

"You're my own personal angel..." He whispers just audible enough to hear. My mind doesn't have time to register this as he crushes his lips onto mine. My stomach does flips and I hear orchestra music loud and clear in my ears. His tongue glides across my bottom lip and I immediately grant him entrance. The world spins around us as we fight for dominance. Austin then moves his hand so that it ghosts over my waist, it's a good thing Austin is holding me because my legs gave out right then and there!

As we broke apart for air, we look at each other. Austin breaks out into the biggest smile I've ever seen, and I'm pretty sure I did as well.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." He chuckles. I giggle and give him a peck on the mouth.

"Same here..." I admit. His grin grew and he lifted me up, I squealed and screamed his name, telling him to put me down. He laughed and positioned me so that I was piggybacking him. I smiled and played with his blonde tufts of hair.

"Hey! No touching the hair!" He said, and twirled around in attempt to make me fall. Suddenly I thought of something.

"I'm sowwy Austy," I said in my cute baby voice. I then dipped my head and began kissing his neck. "Let me... Make it up to you..." I said in between kisses. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Ally... You're killing me right now..." He moaned and clutched my legs harder, keeping me secure in place and encouraging my actions.

I moved my lips up to Austin's ear and began nibbling on it, earning me a delicious groan from the blonde himself.

"That's it..." Austin then releases my legs, forcing me to stand up. He turns around, grabs me, and seats me on the piano.

He begins placing feather light kisses on my neck, moving down to my collarbone. I throw my head back, enjoying the feel of his lips on my neck. But then, a thought occurred to me.

"Austin, what time is it?" I ask, attempting to grab my phone while Austin continuously kisses my collarbone.

"Why does that matter?" He mumbles between kisses. After a few stumbles, I blame Austin and his glorious goddamn kisses, I finally get a firm grasp on my phone.

8:55 A.M.

"AUSTIN!" I screech, causing him to look up from my neck. "WE'VE BEEN IN HERE HALF AN HOUR! MR. BATES WILL BE FURIOUS!" I jump off the piano, fix my shirt, and run out of the music room with Austin hot on my heels.

"Why aren't you going to Gym? Won't your teacher be mad you're gone too?" I ask, curious as to why he's following me. He shakes his head.

"Coach Terry excused me for the day, I kept complaining about how my shoulder hurts and eventually he just excused me and told me to get some rest." I grinned and shook my head at him.

I finally reached my History classroom and reach for the door handle. But before I could, Austin jumped in front of me, blocking the door.

"Austin! I got to get to class!" I told him, trying to push him out of the way to no but to no avail, he stood as solid as a brick.

"Not until you promise to come over after school today... AND text me all day, I'm gonna be bored at home all day." He pouted, I smiled.

"Fine, I promise. Now move!" I once again attempt to push him and once again fail.

"Seal it with a kiss?" He grinned and puffed out his lips. I smile and roll my eyes, but nonetheless I lean in for a quick peck. When our lips make contact he holds me in place and deepens the kiss. We must've been there for like five minutes before he reluctantly let me go to class.

When I entered the classroom, Mr. Bates was leaning over behind his desk searching for something. Realizing I had a chance to play it as if I was in class the whole time, I ran to my seat and quickly began pretending to work, earning some appreciative glances from my classmates.

But, as Mr. Bates stood up straight and began another insanely boring lecture, I realized something. I took out my phone from my back pocket.

To Austin

From Ally:

You never hurt your shoulder did you?

"Ms. Dawson! I didn't realize you came in!" I snapped my head up to see Mr. Bates looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Really? I've been here for a WHILE now, you must have had your back turned as I walked in." I bit my lip, a habit I have for when I tell a lie. Mr. Bates accepts this answer and continues his lecture. My phone then buzzes and I flip it open.

To Ally

From Austin:

Guilty ;)

**A/N: This'll be the only chapter today considering its THANKSGIVING TIMMMMME and I'm going to be spending time with family, but thank you all! And hopefully with your continued support and ideas this story will thrive! Love you all!**


End file.
